Prisma Order
by Emiko lina2789
Summary: Having to live a lie, that is what Haru Sorano has now. She hated her life all because of her mother being a well known novelist, her father left her alone, bullies bully her and her best friends left her. What happened when she finds out about the life of Prisma and what happens when she doesn't want to be a hero but a villain.


Chapter 1: The order of the prisma

 _I have learned it the hard way in life._

A girl with red hair and blue eyes looked at the two girls who are laughing at her while she is their wet and dirtied as her head was being put in the toilet, her black sweater wet from the cold water and her skirt still dry but ruffled from the many kicks she received from them. She gritted her teeth, silently they left but still laughed saying something about that one time they throw some old garbage at her or food which they don't like.

 _But each time that I look at what is in front of me, I realized that's why it's doesn't matter in this world._

 _However it does matter to another one, somewhere._

 _Somewhere._

 _Somewhere far from this hellhole._

"I have enough of you! You damn bitch! Why the hell are you even my wife?!" A voice boomed as a growl came from the woman "shut up you damn moron! You don't even care about me being alive let alone your own child! We pretend to love each other but in reality we are mortal enemies!".

"Really, huh?! To know that I told her that I idolized you, damn brute!".

"You don't know a single thing about me! You didn't know who I am! Never did you even realized that I cared about Sorano more than anything else! I will kill you!".

"Like you can do that, you slut!".

"What a bunch of words I have learned" a voice said as the two looked at the girl, their eyes widened as they see her wet. "I should have realized, love comes in a bad way". Her name is Haru Sorano, a girl born of pain and of two humans who didn't love each other in any other way. Her name means heaven, but how can she be an angel when she just saw darkness. She walked in between the two and sees the destroyed glass from a vase, she picks it up. Deflecting her face, she looked at it. "I'm sorry that you had to lie to make me happy, I don't want it". Her eyes are reflected in the shard as she glares at the ground who is filled with objects like knives, she cleaned that damn floor exactly six hours for mother's day and did the windows and made the proper food on father's day all her hard work wasted. She turned to the two who are looking at the ground a deep silence has invaded the room, "Sorano. Go to your room" her father told her as Sorano looked at him with wide eyes the same as for her mother. "You are grounded".

 _Where I can let out everything out, something I couldn't do ._

"Why? What did I do?" Sorano asked as her father glared daggers at her , "because I said so! I don't want to hear anything from you! You have heard us right, we don't love you! So that means we hate you!" He explained screaming as Sorano glared at him, he caught this and slapped her on the cheek which left a red swollen cheek.

 _Everything_

Sorano finally stalked to her room and shut the door , this never happens to her but they made her day worse. Why can't she just live in an anime, Sorano is an otaku fan , and she just wants to show everyone that she is made iron and not from soft things. Her own world where she can live, her room looks to normal to think that she is fan of anime but her laptop says too much when it came to her room well it just looks plain. A gray wall with a few flowers on it, her bed is not like a queen bed but more like a normal bed that you would have in a room. Her wooden desk is at the to the wall, her eyes are looking at the wall which has one lamp. Her house doesn't even looks that big , for her at least. Don't get her wrong she loves everything that is related to colorful but when she got bullied that idea has been quickly scraped away from her live, she hates being with anyone. Her parents don't know that she is bullied, luckily that she herself has a little secret. Right get real like she really has one, it is because of that dream that she is now on the ground wet.

Somewhere far away from her is an object that glowed through the rain as it kept poring over it, the object itself is a rainbow colored prisma, the prisma for some reason looked at the next few houses. At first it sees a girl with blonde hair walk to her house, then a girl with gray hair in a side ponytail walking through the streets then a boy with dirty blonde hair walking to his home being greeted with a girl with green hair and another with purple , and so it went on until it found a girl laying in her bed. Her blue eyes darting at a computer screen, the prisma glowed and became a slight pink and red. Before anyone could see ,it began to race all the way to that girls house. The color made the many people look up like it is some kind of star, however it is instead a magical object that can grant any wish you want. The object can do it and you can make yourself a hero or a villain no matter the risks that you take, however it will affect your mental condition. When it finally reached its destination it stopped , observing the place. It looked like a mansion but more gloomy and empty like you see in a few horror movies, while the object does not know about such a act. It does know how the humans have entertainment in their time, the object looked at the human who has caught its interest. The girl herself has blood colored hair, crystal blue eyes that are behind a pair of giant black glasses. She has creamy soft skin and has a taste for animated figures, the object didn't know how to react. But he knew from most of her scripts are filled with math problems that have been solved, the object knew from these things that she is the chosen one. Sorano is watching her number one favorite anime Black lagoon she always loved the series and she knew that one day she will live like that cool, but she isn't into gunslingers. Her eyes opened up a file of already finished homework, her eyes glare at the teachers remark of her good doing in class but is always late or can't come on each lesson on time. She decided to let it slide and made her way to file where a list on she sees a file with the words 'project Prisma', she looked at the file and clicked it. She is seeing some kind of system or something, Sorano is looking at it and found it very strange and put it in her own file called 'P.E.C file' that stands for private erotic chapters. She herself wants to become a scientist when she turns older, she is very interested in math and other stuff that is related to that. She didn't know why but her mother herself has never found this weird her father however is not that kind of a guy who loves her, she already knew that he hated her. Sorano hated him, despised him. She glared at the screen and closed her laptop and leans in it and sighed, her hair is now in a bun with a tiny bow in it. She stands up and puts the light out and goes in her bed and sleeps peacefully, the object looked at her with somewhat interest and 'stared' at her.

2 years later.

Sorano walked to her house wearing her new school uniform she is now fourteen years old, her eyes looked at the route she know takes. Her school she is now in or high school, she is a first year and for some reason is been still bullied. Why you ask? Well think about it, her bullies transferred to this school but they are different know. She is still being bullied, yes but more crueler, always make her trip. They also make her a punishing bag and always make her face go in the toilet, she feels disgusted. But made her very interested in something, one of her teachers Suska Girimia is someone who is always listening to her and her problems. She always smiled and is very sweet to her, she is sometimes even very strict on her and her health and even tells her to tell her more about her mother. Sorano found it very pleasing but she also felt lonely, it has been two years since she saw her father. He never called her or her mother, she didn't mind it. Sorano looked at her phone as she suddenly felt something beaming, she looks at her message which comes from her mother which said that she has to buy some strange objects every time for inspiration. She didn't mind, she loved it. Since then she can always make outfits for the characters that her mother makes, she walked to the store where her only friend is who always talked to her and loves her. His name is Hikari Kokusai, he loves her and she knows it and she herself founds it very weird.

Very far away is a object looking at her, the object itself followed her closely. Very close, so close. Only a few inches away, Sorano's blue eyes look at the road. The prisma followed her, she then stopped and turned around the object stopped so did Sorano and stared at nothing else but air. She felt weirded out and walk further the object looked at her and followed without any hesitations, walking further she feels some kind of magnet behind her. She ignored it and walked further, she glared at the road who somehow turned red and pink. She looked at the road and ran further until she felt to dizzy and leans in a wall, she walked further until she bumped into a policeman he catches her and looks at her with confusion. "Are you okay?" He asked, Sorano looked at him and sees him gasp and look at her with wide eyes. The reason why is because she has some kind of symbol on her eyes, she also has golden with red eyes. And some pink in it, she has a few pink glitters in her hair and glared at the man and holds his arm so firmly that he felt pain and looks to see that it is limb. Sorano stopped and fell down unconscious, the last thing she saw is a man with brown hair and black glasses. When Sorano opened her eyes she is now in the hospital she glared at the ceiling and sits up to see her mother, she has light red hair and black eyes. She herself wears a black t-shirt with a black joker , her blue tight jeans are matching her blue sneakers. She has one black and white striped gloves and her hair style is a normal bun, she stands up and looks at her daughter and smiled. She found it funny how much the woman can be so smiley while her daughter to be in the hospital, she stands up and sees something on her stomach but she then found it not there.

"How are you doing, Sorano?" , her mother asked as they are walking to their house. After the many paperwork her mother could finally come, and her boss became in very dangerous. "I'm doing fine, mom".

"Good, I was interesting into your little incident. I heard that you threatened a man and for some reason you didn't kill him, and thought all your hand-to-hand combat would come in handy. Seems like I was wrong" Mikihime said as she is now in the car with her daughter next to her, Sorano didn't really mind it. She always saw this happen , she knows that one of her bullies put in some kind of liquid in her food because she came to her school two hours early. And she really didn't mind it, besides she is more interested by it came back all of a sudden and why it acts so weird, "now that I think about it. Your sudden event brings inspiration to my new novel but I don't know the title of it" Mikihime cheered having star eyes and for some reason also having steam coming out of her nose . Sorano sweat dropped at her mother being childish, she sometimes had weird comments from her teacher that her mom looks to young for her age. Agreeing to it would be dangerous since her mother is thirty-two years and that just didn't change it, that and she does this because her father is gone and really doesn't have any friends. It's been just the second week for high school , she didn't got in one because she went on a trip with her mother since she won the award for best written novel which will soon become an anime. She just hopes that she can show her drawing skills for the characters , she already practiced. When they got home Nakamura stands there holding a package and bows to the two, "Mikihime-sama and Sorano-sama. It's an honor to see you two, how was the hospital ?" Nakamura asked as Mikihime smiled and ruffled his hair which made it messy.

"Been good, only I really hoped that Sorano would be in a fight so I can scold her. She is such a good girl there must be something bad in her body" Mikihime said and turned to her daughter and gives her a hug "but because of her I have new inspiration, sooner or later it will happen. We will all go to Miami!".

"No", Mikihime stopped and looked at her daughter. "I hate the sand and I can't get a tan, what if I burn myself red. I don't want that, it just feels stupid" Sorano said as her mother and butler look at her with confusion.

"O, come on Sorano. You can bring your friend with you", she looked at her mother and crossed her arms.

"Don't have any" she stated calmly.

"Your teacher" Mikihime tried.

"At work".

"Your bullies!" Mikihime tried shaking a bit. A minute of silence came until Mikihime lay on the ground defeated without anything else on her mind, "bullies are bullies. They will tell to the school and then they will bully more by saying that I try to be their friend" Sorano said as she has experienced such a thing with her friend Ayase who did the same and that's why she transferred to England and learns there English. Nakamura goes to her and hands her a package "this came this afternoon, I hope you will like it". She stared at the box and walked to her room which is up the stairs, she opens her door and walked to her desk. Putting it on the wooden table she looks at the note and reads it 'for the new recruit' , she looked confused at it while opening the package only to see a pink prisma in it. She picked it up and looked at it more, it had a red and golden shimmer in it. Strange for a prisma, and then for some reason it glowed. Some words came out of it and it the walls, she wanted to open the door but can't as it already got hit with whatever it is. "Hello, Haru Sorano" a voice said she turned around to see the prisma floating all around room until it is in front of her. Sorano felt scared and didn't know what to do, is this like one of those animes where they meet a strange object and turn into a magical girl. If so then she is not believing it, "I am a magical creature known as figure. I am one of the many figures , as you already noticed, I'm a prisma".

"A floating prisma" Sorano stated as sees some kind of scanner coming from the prisma scanning the room, it stopped and flies some corners of the room. "W-wh-what are you doing?!" Sorano exclaimed as she tried to catch the prisma but failed miserably. "Trying to see your personality" the prisma stated and goes through her dresser "by going through my underwear?!!" Sorano screamed as she finally catches the prisma and has a deadly look on her.

"Tell me, what are you doing. Damn perverted prisma" , the object turned to her she didn't notice it but the shimmers that are almost glowed to the prisma must be her eyes. "I'm seeing your personality through your clothing type, most people who I have met have a different personality with each clothing peace they have" the prisma stated robotically as Sorano pondered over it and looked at her clothing. She sometimes cosplayed into different characters from certain animes like 'my hero academia' where she has Deku's hero costume and that of other characters, she also wears cute Lolita clothes time to time. And when she wants just regular clothing, the prisma looked at the clothing together with Sorano and stopped to turn to the redhead. "Question, what , who and why are you here?" Sorano asked as she glared at the object.

"Of course, I will explain" the object said as it is standing on her night table with Sorano sitting on her bed. "As I just have established I'm a magical object called figures, we are creations made by nature and have lived over thousands of years. Our job is simple, we must save or destroy the world" it began and Sorano looked at it with wide eyes.

"H-huh?!!!!!!".

Prisma Order

"So over the time of the year, us figures will change owners. We can just go around and see how some people are thirsty for power and some are wanting to become heroes of justice, most of them are girls but they are some who are boys. This is the thing tho, you can choose what kind of role you can play. A hero and villain all says it for himself, but what I mostly have seen for people who have chosen me are mostly girls who want to fight for justice and stuff like that" the prisma explained as Sorano asked what she meant with that. She thought over it, it sounds like a cliche anime thing but also not. It has most of the natures, meet strange object or creature. Same creature /object will grant you the power of something and then you turn into a magical girl and save the world for evil, she felt as if she is some kind of rollercoaster as she felt dizzy by the second. "Is there anything else I need to know?". The prisma glowed and Sorano shrieked until it instructed her to put her hand in it before she knew it she felt dangerous power in her body and a jolt in her back, she held down her tears as the pain is coming everywhere in her body until it stopped. When she opened her eyes she looks to see her room only pointy and harder , she turned all around her and finally walked out of her room to see some kind of replicated world but with harder and pointier scene. "Welcome to the project world, a world where the figures can meet and can practice magic but also meet to destroy the evil or good" the prisma explained from somewhere. She turned around to see her nowhere but when she looked downwards she sees that she is wearing a hard gloves with some kind of prisma on it, "this is me. And you are you, this is me" the prisma said as Sorano examined it. A world right in front of her where she can practice her skills but then something hit her, "what about my mom, and the rest of humanity?!" She asked but she already got her answer when many normal people are walking but it's like they are ghosts. "They are fine they just turn transparent when you enter, and the effect that it will have for the project world and this world will not happen. Only some cracks".

"Also, I forgot to mention" the prisma said as Sorano is looking at the glove before it glowed again changing her in a tight pink bodysuit with some red glasses. "For beginners you are wearing this, you can always change your outfit and even learn magecraft" . This caught Sorano's attention she froze and looked into space for a few minutes until looking at the glove "mage...craft?".

"Yes, magical girls these days use magecraft and magical boys to. You didn't know that?" , Sorano stared at the glove for a few seconds before sweating a bit because she is nervous. "I'm not a make nor do I know magic".

"That is normal, you are just an ordinary girl". Sorano looked down at that, is she truly ordinary? She gets bullied for a unknown reason, has a butler for a friend, loves anime and manga and has mother who is a novelist. Is that normal? Not in the slightest, Sorano thought real deep about it. How can she even such a thought cross her mind, she doesn't even know or her life is normal. "I'm now not a normal person", this caught the prisma by surprise that much that the silence that got once in them returned. "That is indeed not normal".

"Well how can I go back?".

"Do you not wanna be a magical girl?".

"I do, but. I need to go to the toilet".

"I see, human nature is very strange to me".

When they returned Sorano quickly changed into her pajamas which is a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue knee pants , her hair is up in a bun and is now going through her files with the prisma next to her. She ended at the file that says 'project prisma', she reads it again to see the many magecraft versions she can use and also certain apps she can use to purchases the first volume of magecraft . She asked why she now came when the file came , where the prisma answered that it had to take information and got enough by just looking at her and her shenanigans. Sorano found it very understandable, she would also not find the very first person she meet and say 'yeah, I'm gonna form contract. So yeah, make it with me'. That doesn't make any kind of sense to her that is, she looked at the time and heard her mother call out to her. She ordered the prisma to stay put and walked downstairs to see that Nakamura cooked up her favorite dish chicken wings with some potato chips with curry sauce, she smiled at it and sees the butler holding the writer of before she eats everything. "Alright! Now let's eat!" Momo said as they sat around the table and ate, while eating Nakamura stared at Sorano who for some reason has been eating her food slowly. Probably that was because of the package, Sorano thought about it. Living a life as a magical girl, exciting for every adventure crap. But then again she can then take down that douchebag from class 2B, her new bullies have sent him every now and then to make fun of her. And because of her good grades she has to tutor him sometimes, it makes it even harder when he sexually harasses her sometimes. So using said magecraft can come in handy, she isn't always bullied. Unlike elementary school she has a few admires who admire her for good grades and also very good fashion, they are definitely going to make fun of her when they find out that her mother is the creator of the famous anime "Rourou" it is really famous and some people claim that they are related to her one way or another. At some point saying that she is actually the real daughter of Momo Mikihime is like saying that she is her daughter or niece, so keeping it a secret is for the best. When she went to her room she is met with the prisma waiting patiently on the desk while a magic circle is spinning around it, Sorano takes out a note and writes down the next few spells that she is gonna learn first from the first volume. While writing she didn't see that the prisma has been detecting the many different spaces and filled in gaps, the next few limits will be almost untraceable.

"Master, what are you doing?".

"Trying to decide what spell will be first on my agenda".

"I see, you are the first to accept such a trait". Sorano smirked and turned to the prisma, "yeah. I truly am the first".


End file.
